Hunters of the dawn remix
by Sammiekins13
Summary: This feature Sammie phantom, Darren Shan, Larten Creapsly and Vancha March. If you havent read the darren shan it will proably confuse yoi
1. Chapter 1

Sam awoke to knocking. The girl grabbed her knife knowing she couldn't be to careful. Hiding it behind her back she looked though the peaking hole. The was a short gray haired man at the door. She thought he was just a door to door sales man. She yawned and laid back down. She had been with the vampires hunting vampeze all night. She wasn't a vampire though she was a ghost girl with snow white hair and glowing green eyes. But only half the other part was human with dark brown hair and blue eyes. She looked to be about 13 but was about 200 This time the man knocked louder. Larten threw a shoe at her and said "Sam answer the dam door." She got back up and put her knife behind her back. Then opened the door. "Hello madam is your father home. I'm I am with the child protection agent." the man said. Sam raised a brow and thought he was crazy. There were no children here but then realized she looked like a kid and so did Darren. "I'm sorry you must have the wrong room." she said. "Oh is this not the residents of the Hourtson family." "Yes but we're home school." she lied. "Please I will explain. If you get your father. You are Samantha right?" "Yes...sir just a second." she said and slammed the door. "Everyone get your asses up!" she yelled an then with a more hushed tone" Theres a man out side that has our names and room number. Oh and that's not forget that he is with the child protection agents." When that failed she grabbed her knife and threw one a each of the boys. They were all up and dressed in seconds. She smile in satisfaction. Then stepped outside. "Please excuse my father and uncle there eyes are sensitive to the light. So I will have to keep the blinds shut." she said "Very well then" he said stepping in. "Hello I'm vancha." the green haired man said. Sam spied all the weapons sticking out from under the bed. She quickly turn invisable and inched the weapons under the bed. Then sat next to her so called brother. "I'm Darren." the teenage said. He had been badly burned in vampire mountain and didn't look very good. He looked older than me by 3 or 4 years was really about 7 years older. "Hello I'm Lantern." the orange haired vampire said. "So Larten why haven't these children been in school." said. "I didn't know they were enrolled." "Well you must of know." he said showing us the paper work. " Is this not your hand writing?" "Yes but do they really need to go to school." Vancha interrupted. "Just hypothicall and all but what would happen if we didn't go back to school?" Darren asked "Well I would have to come back and if you still refused I would have to call the police." "Well can't our father teach us." Sam said rolling her eyes at the word father. "My dear girl your guardians are not fit to teach your brother or you. If you don't show up at Maller academy by Monday 7am sharp or I will come back." Crash said with a stern tone that made Sam want to rip his head off. "Do you two understand?" as if he were taking to infants. "Yes sir." Darren said quickly. "Yes." Sam said but them heard a muffled sound come from . She almost got up and rip his throat out but managed a "Yes...sir." "Young lady you should learn your manners but I will let it pass sense you haven't been to school to have them." Crash said stand up. It seemed everyone but crash got the memo to stand back. When Sam was mad by all means don't smart off. She reached for under the bed but got pulled back by Vancha. When the man was gone only then did he let go. She now remember her powers and that she could shot him. That made here even more mad. Her eyes glowed bright green. She soon calmed and said "Ok time to kill who ever foraged the papers." "How do you know someone forage them." Darren said mockingly. "Well your to chicken to face me. If you did do it. I didn't and these two can read or write." "They can too!" he stood up for them. "No she's right we are illiterate." Larten said. Putting a confronting hand on Darren's shoulder. "But you said your favorite author was Shakespeare." Darren protested. "Evanna and Sam read them to me." Larten said. "We can't kill who ever foraged the papers anyway." Vancha interrupted "Why not?" Sam pouted "Because we don't know who it is."Larten said. "Who would do that and why? If we go we might be walking in to a trap. " Sam said. "she's right." Vancha said. "I don't care if we go or not." Darren said. "School is gross that's not go! Besides I've been to school more than once and I really rather stay away from those thing." San said. "Then we would run into police looking for us." Larten said."Ugh you know me to well! I hate cops. Hate them with a great passion." Sam said. "Fine I'll go but I won't like it."


	2. Chapter 2

.So the next day Sam and Darren went school supplies shopping. 1st the Maller school store to pick up books and uniforms. They had called the night before to have everything ready. Sam was thrown in 8th grade and Darren 11th. They both grabbed the book and uniforms and headed to wal- mart. Where Sam had been in middle school before and knew what to get. She had gotten a small binder, paper and pencil. Darren was clueless and grabbed a giant bag to carry his stuff in. She just shook her head and let him chose his own stuff. When they got back to the hotel they put there stuff together and tried on their uniforms. Sam was the most normal but didn't look right the green and black made her flawless skin look snow white and kind of had a glow to it. She didn't like it and it didn't fit her right. If she had a choice a t-shirt and blue jeans was hers. Darren looked like he had gotten in a fight with the biggest bully and lost. There were scars and burns on his face. Thick black shaggy hair was in his eyes. He looked like a caveman. With the twisted up siblings side by side. You could tell they were out of place in this world. The two men looked at the pair and started to laugh. "Aw whats wrong Mommy and Daddy!" Sam said. "Are your children not what you expect did . I'm sorry." They both looked disgusted and both said "Who's the mom?" "I don't know you tell us." Darren said wickedly. "Him?" they both said again. "I don't know Darren I think Vancha makes a good girl." she said smiling with a another wicked grin. "Your right but Mr. Crepsly would look the best in a dress."They all busted out laughing at the thought of Larten in a dress. Sam and Darren went bed early. While the others agreed not to such the tunnels for vampeze while they were going to school. They arrived a few minutes early. Where kids were standing out side. "Umm do we know where we're going?" Darren said. "Uh no I don't think so. That's ask them." Sam said pointing to the group. They walked up to the group of kids. A few were younger than Sam's fake age and around Darren's. "Hi yeah we're new here and we don't know where to go." Sam said politely. "Why don't you get lost ass whips!" the oldest one said. Sam felt a pulse of anger run though her. She look up at the slitty taller vampire. He saw her eyes glow green. That's when one of the younger ones of the group said "Hey girl dump the dead weight and come over here." She blinked and said "Ew gross are you hitting on me!" The boy blushed sheepishly then the group started laughing. Sam and Darren went in the school and found the front office. They went in and the desk lady ask "Are you two new here?" "Yes we're the horstsons." Sam said. "yes we been expecting you for at least a week. Any who here are your scecheles and I.d.s." the lady said. They all ready had pictures of them both. They looked at each other in concern. Looking at the sechuele Sam replied. "I was hoping to be in the same classes as my brother." "Oh no you couldn't be in the same class dear. Your not even in the same grade." The look of desperation crossed both there faces. They both knew Darren wasn't good with restraining his strength and Sam had anger issues that couldn't be resolved by talking. Both head to breakfast where they couldn't even sit by each other because they had to sit in grades. They waved a solemn goodbye and went to find there grades. Sam found her quickly trying not to float there like she would in vampire mountain. She chose to set by her self and didn't mind it. Till she got erupted by a bully. "Well look what a cat dragged in." a large girl said to another overly large girl. "Well it fresh meat." the bigger girl said. This was the first Sam had met of a bully and didn't think of her as a bully. That is until the girl pulled Sam up by the scurf of her neck. Sam didn't take notice to the girl picking on her. It wasn't hurting her but then the girl dropped Sam down on the seat again an slammed her head in to the table. It dazed her for a second and then she was on the girl. "What the hell do you think your doing!" Sam growled "Well look who's alive and a fighter at that!" the smaller bigger girls said. Sam blinked and said "Oh where are manners boys. I'm Sam and you are toast." She jumped on the biggest one. Clawing and bitting. Darren then saw what the girl did to Sam and had to pull Sam of the girl. By the time he got around to letting sam beat the hell out of her. She was bleeding from both her wrist and was going to die if she didn't get stitches quick. "What the hell are you?" the small girl said. "Something you want no part of." Sam smiled whipping blood of her hands.


	3. Chapter 3

whipping blood of her hands. "Really Sam, look what you done!"Daren said tending to the girl. "Relax I might of cut deep but not deep enough to let her die quickly. She'll need stitches but other than that she'll Be fine." Sam said picking the pour bully up and carting her to the nurse.

"How did you mange to cut her that deep." the nurse said. Sam shrugged. "I have to say usually I'm picking the broken bones this girl makes on other kids but you don't even have a scratch. "I don't break easy." Sam said.

All the sudden a strange gray haired lady came in yelling "Where is she?" The nurse pointed to me with her head down trying to not make eye contact with either of us. "Young lady your in so much trouble. You don't even know how much trouble your in!" the lady said. "Please if she would of beat me to a pulp. You probably just send her back to class. Plus I didn't start the fight I just end it." Sam said looking at the pour cut up girl. "She was a bully but I don't think she will ever pick on anyone again." The bully sat up it surprise Sam. She thought the girl was ko and wouldn't be getting up anytime. The girl with a shaken look said. " she's right. I did start the fight and I'm not seriously hurt. So drop it ok." blinked at the girl then said "Ok... I guess I can let it go but if this girl doesn't keep her hands to herself. Your both getting the worst punishment I can give." "Yes ma'am!" both the girls said. After that lovely morning the day went as normal. Sam was good at most the math. English wasn't hard till it came to spelling then she had problems. Health was as easy as kindergarten. Well as long as you paid attention it was set in stone. Reading not a hard thing. All you had to do is was read the story and answer multi choice questions. Darren didn't have it that easy. He couldn't read as good as Sam. The math was ten times what hers was. He didn't have any class he was good at or could use to an advantage. Then came English he was trying to figure out an excuse for why is grammar was as bad as a 6th grader's and he talked funny. The teacher was checking roll when he heard his name was called. This was the first time he even notice her. "Hi my name is ..." she said but couldn't believe her eyes. She had seen this boy before infact she dated him when they were younger! "D..Da...Darren Shan?" she couldn't figure out why this blast from the past had come back to her. Or why he only looked as if he was only a couple years older. "Yes? Oh uh sorry doesn't ring a bell." he said know that face he had left without saying good bye that he still loved. She was his first girl friend and she was all grown up. It sadden him to see her like that but he was glad that she was doing well and he got to see her one more time. "Mr." she looked down at the paper "Hourtson can I see you outside." "Yes ma'am." he said stepping out. At first they stood in silence. baffled at how this had happened. "Are ...Are you really you." she said "Are you the boy from years ago that left me without saying good bye?" "Don't you remember the tree?" he said. Her eye lost in momeroy and finally whispered "The tree you did say good bye." She looked in disbelief and then toke a piece of paper and wrote he address on it. "Here come to my house after school and you better show up. We hemlocks hold strong grudes!" she said winking. He smile and then heard the kids yelling and said "Umm Debbie?" "Oh dam! You better show up." she said turning and walking into the class room. He promised. The rest of the class. They tried not to make eye contact but proved to be useless. Everyone in awhile there eyes would meet and they would get held up in each other stare. Only to be interrupt by a student calling for . When they were walking back to the hotel. Sam notice a curtain face following them. "I think we have a tracker." Sam whispered. Darren looked back and saw the girl that Sam had beaten up earlier that day. "Do you think she wants another match?" he whispered back. "No. Her arm is stitched deeply. She won't be fighting any time soon." Sam said. "What should we do?" he said. Keep walking in and I'm going to split in the alley." she whispered. He nodded and walked on and as Sam turned the corner. She sat there invisable so no one could see her. When the bully came into view. The girl yelled "Hello? Hello?" When Sam was sure the girl wasn't looking. She turn visible and said "Looking for someone!" The girl spon around and said "Wh..where did you come from?" "The better question is why are you following me?" Sam said. The bully suddenly got serious and said "What are you?" "What in the hell are you talking about?" I said acting as confused as possible. "I saw your eyes glow bright green! What are you?" she yelled again. "Dude your insane. My eyes don't glow and your crazy." San said. The girl looked startled then with a smug look said "Then why are they glowing right now!" "Oh dam!" she said with a oh man Ive been caught tone. "What are you?" the girl repeated. "Human or at least half. Nothing more that you need to know about me." Sam said turning. "Ha I knew it! Just wait till I tell everyone!" the girl said. Sam turned to face the girl. "What do you think you going to say? You don't even know what I am or what I could do. For all you know I could kill you with a snap of my fingers." she said. The girl toke a step backwards and said "So what are you and can you kill me with a snap of your fingers." "No and why would I tell you what I am? Hmmm when your just going to expose me." she raise a eyebrow. She knew the girl wasn't planning to tell on her or she wouldn't of said that much. "I'm not going to tell anyone because I don't have any one to tell. I was hoping telling your secret would get me friends." the girl said. "How about this you don't tell on me and I'll be your friend. But first a name. So what is your name?" Sam said. "Beca short for Rebecca." she said. "Ok well my names Sam. Short for Samantha but unless you want me to throw a knife at you. Just call me, Sam." Sam said. Beca nodded shakily and said "Cool." "Oh yeah one more thing. Darren, my dad and uncle. Can't find out that you know." she said. "why?" Beca said. "Because things are better left for those three to finds out later." Sam said. Now that's go gets some coffee.


	4. Chapter 4

"So you think it's a good idea to go to Debbie's house." creapsly said. "What do you anoestly think she in league with the vampenzze." Darren said "No that's the problem we don't know what to think at this point." Vancha said. "I don' think its a good idea." Sam said. She saw the look on Darren face. "but I guess I can go ghost and portol the inside for a ambush. Then you two can portol the outside so nothing happens." "Great idea Sam. Here you keep your knifes and Darren's sword just in case." Vancha said. Throwing the weapons to Sam. She reached into her mind and touch the cold bubble. Letting the rings slip around her. Putting her knifes on her side and Darren's sword on the other side. She turned invisible and toke out a knife. Walking around to Vancha and holding it to his neck. He quickly grabbed the invisible arm and threw her over his shoulder nocking the breath right out of her. As soon as she hit the floor she turn visible and gasped for air. "next time try floating. So you don't see the foot print in the carpet. " Vancha smirked. "What ever." Sam said. Sam again turn invisable and opened the door. She thought it was best that no one saw her walk down the street with weapons on her hips. That was bound to attract unwanted attention. Which meant cops and Sam so wasn't doing cops. They made it to Debbie's apartment. Darren then rang the call bell and Debbie had to go down and get him. Sam just flow silently behind Darren . When they got to the apartment Sam just ran around the house phasing in an out of rooms make sure there was no one there. As she thought nothing was wrong on the inside but that didn't mean there wasn't a vampenzze any where. "Darren why do you look so young and don't lie to me." Debbie said. "I have a very special disease that makes me age slower." Darren said. Sam thought "Oh this ought be good" Debbie wasn't buying it in the least. "No whats going on." she said. "I told you it's a disease that makes me age slower and when I was diagnosed with it my parents pulled me out of school. After a while I wanted to learn what I missed. So I'm going to school but I think I'm going to drop out." Darren said. "ok this is snooze fest." Sam thought phasing though the wall to the outside where the others were. Floating up to the roof and handing the weapons to Creapsly, Sam said, " ok I board so I'm going to speed this up a little bit." Sam phase down to the hall and changed back. Then knocked on the door where Debbie answered. "Hi you must be Debbie! I'm Sam Darren's sister. I've heard so much about you!" Sam said with a big fake smile. "Oh please come in! Sam is that really you?" Debbie said. "Yep it's me! I was board and just had to see you." Sam said. Though really she could care less. When Darren saw her. He frown and then said "Hi Sam I thought I told you to go home." "Well I did but got board and had to see Debbie." Sam smirked. "so I'm guessing you both have the same disease." Debbie said taking a seat. "Yep I'm going to look this good for awhile." Sam said frowning. She had looked that way for a long time. It really wasn't fun and she hated it. She would never grow old and never die. She would always heal in seconds . No matter how bad the wound was it would always get better. She got so lost in her train of thought that she missed the next question. "Sam? Sam?" Debbie said. "What? Huh?" Sam said. "Do you need to be tutored after school because I'm going to tutor Darren after school." Debbie said. "No I'm do just fine in fact why don't you guys tutor some tonight. I'm going home and hit the hay ok." Sam said.


	5. Chapter 5

She walked out of the apartments and joined the vampires on the roof. Both of them looked upset and worried. "What's wrong?" Sam said. No answered for a minute then Larten broke the ice, " Paris styles is dead." "No he can't be. Is this some sick joke?" Sam yelled. Vancha turned her around and hugged her. "no Sam its not. I just wish it was." Paris was Sam mentor ad the one that had found her. When she was abandoned by her aunt when her mother died. "No, no, no your kiding me and any minute now pairs is going to jump out of a box or something." Sam said balling her eyes out. "Vancha go get Darren before we have..." Larten said. Then Sam's eyes glowed Safire pink and she flew off. She was going to the ghost zone to blow of steam. There were natural portals all around the world. You just have to know where to look. Sometimes she would slip though portals from where she was to the vampire mountain. That is if she could find a portal to vampire mountain. They were harder to find than any thing else. She found one opening in a billboard. The place was dark and cold. There was no set landscape it was just shapes of green and purple. The ghost that live in the ghost zone live in doors that would lead to a different place or islands that just floated around. She was looking for something but she wasn't sure what it was or how to get. She soon grew tired and fell asleep on a small island no bigger than a box spring.


End file.
